Jubulile van Scotter (Earth-616)
Jube, Juju-bee (all by Carnage) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Mattias van Scotter (father, deceased); Amahle van Scotter (mother); Unnamed Klyntar, Toxin, Raze (former symbiotes) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; RedCategory:Red Eyes or WhiteCategory:White Eyes when using symbiote powers | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; PinkCategory:Pink Hair (when using symbiote) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = South African | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = South Africa | Creators = Gerry Conway; Mike Perkins | First = Carnage Vol 2 6 | Quotation = Who am I? I'm a child. A woman. An heir to humanity. I am myself and all whom I've known and all whom I love. We defy you... I''' defy you! | Speaker = Jubulile van Scotter | QuoteSource = Carnage Vol 2 16 | HistoryText = Jubulile van Scotter's father taught her to sail when she was extremely young. When she was 16 years old, and after he had passed away from a terminal illness, she embarked on her own to explore the world in his memory. When she was sailing the Indian Ocean, she came across a badly injured castaway. After taking him to her boat, the Cinga, and nursing him, the stranger identified himself as Cletus Kasady. Kasady asked Jubulile to take him to a set of coordinates marked in a nautical chart of his, and soon revealed his nature as the superhuman serial killer Carnage. He subsequently tried to use his newfound powers to turn Jubulile into a symbiote-controlled minion by using the Darkhold. The ritual didn't go as Carnage planned, but Jubulile awoke changed. Before escaping from the boat, Jubulile set up an explosion in hopes of killing Carnage. She drifted away in a raft, until being found by a task force dedicated to hunting Carnage down. Discovering that the ritual had infected Jubulile with a Darkhold-augmented offshoot of the Carnage symbiote, enabling her to sense Carnage's presence and see his memories, Jubulile was tasked with guiding the Taskforce in pursuit of Carnage. Tortured by her psychic connection to Carnage and forced to view his memories, Jubulile befriended Eddie Brock, who empathized with her. When Chthon was resurrected, Eddie was forced to give Jubulile the Toxin symbiote, which she amalgamated with her own to form a pink flight-capable symbiote. Further empowered by absorbing the Raze symbiote and the psychic energies of the entire world through the Darkhold, Jubulile stopped Chthon from summoning other dark Elder Gods and was able to banish him, with her amalgamated symbiote dispersing into pink and gold smoke. Following this, she returned to South Africa and bid farewell to the other members of the team. | Personality = | Powers = Jubulile currently possesses no superhuman abilities. Unlike Raze, Jubulile's symbiote initially did not manifest into a costume, leading her to falsely assume that Carnage's ritual failed. When tapping into her symbiote's powers, Jubulile's eyes turned solid red. In order to assist her psychological struggle against Carnage, Eddie Brock transferred the Toxin symbiote to her. Following this, Jubulile's symbiote manifested as a pink costume and enabled her to banish Chthon, but it disintegrated into wisps of pink and gold smoke afterwards. * Superhuman strength: When using her symbiote abilities, Jubulile's strength is augmented such that she can easily break free when tied to a chair with thick rope, , and can defeat a Broodling of Chthon singlehandedly. *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Jubulile's symbiote extruded tentacles that could be shaped into butterfly-like wings to enable flight. When empowered by the Darkhold, it transformed her into a white angelic knight. * Psychic connection: Jubulile possesses a connection to Cletus Kasady and Claire Dixon through their Darkhold-augmented symbiotes. When Jubulile came into contact with Claire Dixon, both suffered a reaction wherein Jubulile glimpsed Claire's memories. She is able to sense Carnage's presence and emotions, is able to experience Cletus's memories, and suffers when he is in pain. Likewise, Carnage is able to experience Jubulile's memories. * Flight: When her symbiote manifested, Jubulile was able to levitate and fly by shaping its tentacles into butterfly like wings. * Light Magic: When her symbiote manifested, Jubulile was able to fire beams of light energy from her hands and tentacles. }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Winged Characters